An everyday life with Mio!
by GeorgeDGreen
Summary: "Ladies and gentleman, Senpai here! I'm going to tell you about my dear Mio! This is, basically, a set of short anecdotes about everyday life with Mio. It will be full of cuteness... but you have to keep quiet, because Mio is bashful and she might get angry and embarassed if she finds out." Rated M because of Mio.
1. Chapter 1

**A life with Mio – short anecdotes about Mio Akiyama.**

And…. action! Camera, panning around the room, but who do we have here? Of course, it's Mio! Won't you look at her, sleeping like some sort of princess from the fairy tale! I want to show you, somehow, how adorable it looks like when she hugs her pillow, murmuring in her sleep. She's so much like an angel!

My name isn't important to the story, but call me Senpai. I'm going to tell you about one morning, and how Mio acts when she gets up. Oh, I won't miss all the details, but I will also keep some of them for myself. One, two, three, go! A life with Mio!

* * *

 **Morning with Mio**

On the working day, Mio wakes up around 7 am. Usually she finds the loudest melody on her mobile phone, which promptly shakes my brain every time. After quietly slipping from my bed, she thinks I never notice the empty place next to me. But I always do. And I carefully watch as she tiptoes across the room, closing the bathroom door with the soft, clicking sound.

Usually around 7:05, she comes out with the towel around her hair, looking like some cute genie. You won't believe me, but she always forgets her hair dryer, having to search for it around the room. On the working day morning I always wake up, tired every day, but I can't help it. Would you mind, honestly? It's Mio, after all.

7:45. I'm still trying to fall asleep and she's still in the bathroom. I can hear the sound of little, painful yelps as she applies her mascara, sometimes poking her eye. And then she gets out. This is my favorite part, mind you. She has such a nice scent, like a pine tree, refreshing and youthful. Before she takes out to the college, she always gives me a slight kiss on the cheek.

This ritual (for a human race is cursed with the ritual addictions), happens every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I work the afternoon shifts so I don't have to wake up, and I think Mio sometimes envies this privilege of mine. But you have to see the Sunday! And the Saturday! She's such a heavy sleeper. Over the week she's waking up like a gunshot, but over the weekends, even real gunshots would be unable to wake her up. One Saturday I was up early, so I had too much time on my hands. She was sleeping calmly, as she always does. So I just had to do the prank. Using a bicycle horn, I quietly snuck up behind her.

After raping the poor Horn-chan, even after that, Mio was still sleeping. Yes, she's having such a heavy sleep. Usually, only after she wakes up, Mio tells me something along these lines with a sleepy look on her face."Senpai… I had the strangest dream… there was some idiot honking with the bicycle horn, for no reason at all." or something like that.

Of course, there are some occasions when Mio and I actually wake up at the same time. Usually it's on the weekends (since I act like I'm sleeping over the working days when her noise wakes me up). She's the first thing my eyes see as I wake up, and she waits for it. Usually, just as I open my eyes, she kisses me on the lips, telling how awfully her breath must taste in the morning. Nonsense, Mio. Your breath is like a fart from the unicorn.

Our morning together, usually starts up with a cup of tea, or the coffee. It really depends. Mio, though, usually takes the tea while I take the coffee. And that's how our morning together start, every day of the week.

Senpai, signing out!

"Senpai… what is this that you're writing?"

* * *

Next time: Mio plays video-games!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mio plays video games**

* * *

Another week, another Mio. This Thursday I'm going to tell you about the one anecdote where we played video games together. And let me tell you, it was hard to choose between so many things that have happened, already. But there are many Thursdays, and there are many events. Most of you might have wondered something like: „But, does she even know how to?" She does. Or: „Does she gets angry when she's losing?" she does. Or: "Is she afraid of horror games?" she is. And between all the letters I got on my address, asking about Mio, this week I've decided to start with horror games. But since I can already hear you clicking that "Back" button… One, two, three, go! A life with Mio!

That day she got up around 11 am, since it was Sunday. Since her college studies revolve around psychology, Mio was absorbed into reading about amnesia and what causes such a problem. I can't describe in words how cute it looks when she's wearing her reading glasses. She was going around the house whole week like:"Senpai, do you know that older people sometimes develop amnesia because, subconsciously, they want to forget some kind of trauma that has happened to them?" And like that, every day. I think I can fill up my own encyclopedia with random facts which Mio told me. But, sidetracking aside, this Sunday she came back from the town, excited over all of her senses.

"Senpai! Sen-pai! I've something which will interest you! Oh gosh, I'm so excited!"

I've tried to hold back the sigh which somehow formed in my throat. Another fact about amnesia, I was already guessing.

"Yes, Mio?"

Hells, I'll be right back… I can't stop laughing, because of what happened afterwards.

Here I am.

"Ritsu told me about the game which revolves around amnesia! It will be useful in my study, she says. It's called Amnesia:Dark Descent!"

I've really wanted to break her bubble. But she was so eager, cute, holding the DVD case in both of her palms. Her face was all flushed, her eyes sparkling. I wasn't having heart to make her cry – Ritsu, that's the evilest thing I can imagine!

"Really? That's great, we can play together! Maybe I will learn something more!"

And so, Mio waltzed to the Xbox, putting a DVD inside. Of course, macabre main screen opened soon afterwards. Mio's eyebrow rose up as she looked at me.

"W-what kind of game is this?" she silently whimpered.

"It's fun, you'll see!" I've tried.

"If you say so…" she muttered insecurely, clicking the A button to open the new game. And, soon enough, the scene opened into so familiar darkness of the cursed, empty castle.

"I-it's so dark! Why is it so dark, Senpai?!" Mio already panicked.

"It's because you have to find your way out of the darkness, to restore your lost memories. Here, do this." I've opened a menu, turning the lamp on. And Mio's face suddenly became blissful at the realization she's having a light to find her way around. I've left her to wander around, aimlessly, as she tried to solve the various, first level riddles, as I made the coffee.

Soon enough, I hear Mio's horrified scream.

"The door, the door, door has opened by itself!" she dropped the controller, running to me. It was so adorable, that moment. She was shaking like a leaf, with a face as pale as though she saw a ghost.

"Do you want to continue, Mio?" I've embraced her.

"Are… there going to be more doors like this one?" she inquired, with an insecure look in her eyes.

"Maybe."

"Tell me! I'm so pissed off now, stupid Ritsu!"

"Of course. But those are just the doors. Keep on playing." I've encouraged her.

"Well… I'm too curious to just stop, now."

In the Senpaicyclopedia this will be called Mio's worst mistake, much later on, written in the Times New Roman, fourteen points sized letters.

Of course, she continued using her lamp very loosely, calling herself Detective Mio, Mio Holmes and such, every time she found some clue, or managed to solve some difficult riddle. I've been sitting beside, watching as she scurried around the darkness like a little black mouse, with a lantern still lit in her hand.

Now, those who've played this game know – lamp is having the oil. And the oil tends to burn out after some time. Mio picked up some oil through the game, but since she used it very loosely, somewhere around library part – where the first monster shows up – it started flickering.

"Senpai… something is wrong with the screen; It's getting darker." she murmured, fidgeting around the buttons on the screen.

"Eh? My TV is alright." I've checked it. Mio looked confused, but she sat on the floor, continuing to play. As soon as she entered the library and the windows opened one after another, her lamp died. Rest in pieces, Mio's brave companion.

"W-w-w-w-what?! M-m-my lamp has d-d-died! S-senpai!" Mio screamed, standing in the middle of the library, for the whole monster world to see Daniel's crunchy, British form. Daniel is a main character of this game. Realizing that she doesn't want to stay in the darkness, she ran to the main source of the light – one lantern, flickering eerily on the far side of the room.

"What should I do now, Senpai? My lantern is dead and I can't walk through the darkness!"

"Here… inside this table you're having some oil."

Mio looked so blissful and thankful, turning the lantern back on… only to hear a thumping noise somewhere on the side.

"Gosh, another door." she murmured, going to close them. I don't have a heart for this, oh my god. Poor Mio. She bravely walked into the dark hallway, illuminating it widely with the lantern in her right hand… only to come face to face with the creature from her darkest nightmares. Ritsu's face under the flashlight – na'ah. Spiders? Na'ah. Barnacles? Maybe, but this was even worse. She literally bumped into the Grunt – grotesque maimed monster with goat eyes and the mouth which looked like he smoked TNT.  
First, there was a grave silence, like, for only a few minutes. Then the screen crimsoned and darkened out, with the bloody letters saying – Death, the great equalizer. And then Mio started screaming... Those screams were unhuman, she wailed, soon afterwards dropping on her back. Her eyes were practically empty and she was shaking like a leaf. Dear, whoever you're reading this… this was one that went too far. She was literally crying and laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Mio, Mio, are you alright?" I was shaking her. She wasn't. And it took me a half of an hour of hugging her, and telling her that everything's going to be alright before she came to her senses, breaking into tears soon afterwards. However much I planned it to be funny, it wasn't at the end. She's my dear person, and seeing her like this… oh god.

"It's… a horror game, Mio. Ritsu pranked you." I've admitted. That's when she finally snapped. Her fear burst into anger and she grabbed me by the collar of the shirt.

"I'm going to kill her! And when I do, I swear, I'm going to use various methods of torturing you! Oh, killing is too merciful!" she was yelling. I swear that I saw a smoke coming out of her ears.

Yes. Mio knows how to play. But, Mio's a coward. So we've decided to play some fighting games. On the working days, Mio's too tired to play games. On the weekends she's doing various other things – like going out, playing bass guitar, writing and other stuff. Perhaps it was a beginner's luck then, her gaming skill.

She obliterated me. I'm too ashamed to explain it in the little details, but I couldn't land a single hit most of the times. Somehow she knew exactly how to make those combos. She swore it was just a random hit, but it wasn't. Mio, you're very sly.

"That's what you get for not telling me. Humph." she brushed her sweat off, still being angry over the whole affair.

"I suppose I'm going to sleep alone tonight." I've tried being funny.

"Idiot. Who's going to keep the nightmares away if I'm sleeping alone?"

Such was her personality. She was angry, but this anger faded very soon. And she wasn't the type to hold a grudge. Maybe this is why Ritsu enjoys picking on her – it was certainly cute seeing her afraid like that. But, this is all for now – I suppose this time it was longer than the last Thursday. At any rate, we're still having many various anecdotes.

* * *

 _Next time: Mio's panties_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mio's panties**

This Thursday is special. I mean, every day with Mio is kind of special, but this was more special than a special. Anyway, here we are. One, two, three, go! A life with Mio!

* * *

We were at Mio's that day. Since I had a working day off and she wasn't having college today, we were sitting in her room and enjoying ourselves. Ritsu came here just an hour ago, leaving studying material. Yup, they were going to have a study session tonight. Anyway, I was sitting on her bed and she was browsing the internet on her laptop, listening to the music. She wore a simple skirt, along with a white T-shirt and had a pair of colorful socks.

As I sat down, fixating my viewpoint on one spot on the wall, she stood up to stretch herself.

"Ritsu was aloof again." Mio remarked, reaching down to pick the litter from the ground, a chocolate wrapping. And as she did, I saw it. I saw the hole, right at the bottom of her panties. If my head was a rocket and my nosebleed the fuel, I would've fled away in the sky. Of course, Mio saw it and as she did, her face suddenly blushed.

"W-w-w-where were you looking, Senpai?!" she screamed. A few minutes had passed until I've restored my consciousness, being able to answer her normally.

"You've a hole, on your panties." I've murmured, trying to brush my nosebleed away. She screamed, checking below her skirt. Her face got all flushed up and her eyes filled up with tears.

"This is so embarrassing..." she muttered, snorting as one tear slid down her cheek.

"Well, better me than somebody else."

"Hey, can you go and buy me some? I... can't go there." Mio muttered. Of course, Mio's having a huge fan base. I can still remember that time when they were having a camera team following them, literally everywhere around. The idea was to make a high school life reality-show. It was named K-on, and of course, it made them incredibly popular. And Mio is, still, very popular. Her white striped, blue panties became a legend. Of course, that means she can't go out to buy panties herself.

And so, I went out to buy some panties. Everything would've been fine and this wouldn't be a story, if there wasn't a plot twist. Because, I was to buy the same, striped, legendary panties. So I've walked, and walked through the Toyosato town until I've found one convenience store. Just as I walked inside, somebody noticed me. Believe it or not, fans can smell Mio, somehow.

"Are you Mio's boyfriend?!" I've heard a voice behind me. Dang it, Mio. You're too popular.

"N-no! You have the wrong person! I'm just the anonymous panty buyer." I've tried. It was some huge man, well into his thirties. He had the whole doors blocked away.

"Ah, good. Alright." he muttered. Finally. I was able to go to the counter, but still, his eyes have locked with mine. I knew, I couldn't buy Mio's panties without him noticing the similarity. So I've tried being undiscovered, at least.

"Can you give me two pair of underwear? Male boxers and _white, with baby blue strips **.** " _I've whispered those last few words. Of course, a woman who worked there knew me. I've always been the one buying the underwear.

"You need it for Mio?" she blundered. The very air around me cooled down. If it was a horror movie, red eyes would pop from the dark with the hissing and cursing.

"Don't say it so loud!"

"What's wrong?"

She didn't have to wait for a long time. I've suddenly felt very unwanted here, and before I knew it, a group of men blocked the way out. Damn you, Mio! How was I going to escape _this?_ Well, I've tried with the coercion, first.

"You know, Mio wouldn't like it if you do something strange to her boy... to her friend."

"Shut up! Mio is a princess! Mio doesn't need any man touching her!" he was absolutely eager. His fat face looked like a button, wide, with eyes set very close in the middle of his face. He, also, wear a black fedora, and had a scraggly, ugly looking beard.

"Can you just let me go? I don't really have time to deal with this."

"You're going to face a divine punishment! Get him!" he screamed. Well, it turned out that practically every buyer was a fan. They've been ready to tear me apart. Even while a girl who worked here tried calling the security, they wouldn't be fast enough. I felt absolutely doomed. But it felt good, dying for Mio's panties.

I've already started thinking how I'm going to turn into a ghost, scaring her for my own merit. When the first man grabbed me around my neck and I felt his thick fingers wrapping around my neck, I've heard somebody yelling from outside.

"Let him go!"

Suddenly, everybody stopped. They've all turned around and there was her, there was Mio. Wearing a softshell, hooded jacket and sunglasses to hide her face, she took both off, walking inside. The man who ordered everything fell on his knees, pleading for forgiveness.

"Please, forgive me, m'lady!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" she screamed, very unladylike. The man who held me sneered, pulling a little pocket knife out.

"Move another muscle and I'm going to open his throat!" he snickered. And man, he was serious. I've felt his murderous intention.

"Let him go! I order you, as your princess!" she acted.

"I'll kill this unworthy worm! You deserve better, you deserve me!"

"If you kill him, I'm going to hate you!"

Just as the man moved to basically slash my throat open, he suddenly let a strange sound out. I've felt his hands shaking and he fell down on his stomach. Behind him there was the same shopkeeper, holding a Taser gun in her palms. Just as the situation calmed down, Mio's bravery suddenly faded out and she screamed in fear, hugging me.

"Oi, Mio... it's alright. I'm fine."

"I'm never going to send you out alone, again! Those guys are crazy!"

"I have to thank you for saving me, though. You were brave." I've smiled.

"B-brave? I'm here, shaking like a madman!"

"It's not about fear. Of course you're afraid. But being brave means doing something, even if you're afraid."

She simply put a head on my chest, not wanting to let me go. We've stayed like this, even while the police came to oversee what had happened. We've been through a lot that day, I suspect talking about how we were at the police station isn't interesting.

That night, we've had a movie watching night at Mio's house. Literally everybody was here: Mio, Yui, Ritsu, Azusa, even Tsumugi came from her mansion. There was, also, Ritsu's little brother Satoshi, Ui and Jun. We've had a full house, now. It was a good thing that her parents were out.

"So, I've heard that you've been killed! How comes you're alive, then?" Yui asked me.

"Because Mio saved me."

"Mio, are you a wizard?! Awesome!"

"That's because he wasn't killed, Yui-senpai." Azusa stated.

"Ritsu... we were supposed to have a study session tonight, right..?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"Sheesh, Mio! Enjoy the night!" Ritsu brushed her worries off. And got a rap on the head.

It was, all in all, a fun night. We've watched movies, then we've ordered a pizza. Afterwards we all have played board games. It's easy to guess who won this one. Of course, it was me, Senpai. Maybe I should tell you how Mio got drunk, but I suspect I have to leave it for another Thursday. So, stay tuned for more Mio, because next Thursday will be about one time, when six of us went out and Mio got wasted.

* * *

Next time: Mio becomes tipsy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mio gets tipsy**

Some of you might have been turned away from the last week's „Everyday life with Mio" special. For those of you who've expected hardcore sex between two of us, I will leave you disappointed, for now. There won't be any obscene scenes between Mio and other band members. They're only friends, no matter what you think. Oh look, I've sidetracked myself. Anyway, for today's soliloquium I've prepared one anecdote where Mio got stone drunk. So, let's start. One, two, three... Everyday life with Mio!

* * *

That day was kind of boring. A Saturday, what have you expected? Talking about weekdays wasn't interesting, though. I would've skipped this, if there wasn't for that night. Two of us were sitting at our balcony. Mio was drinking tea, looking outside to the big park in front of the flat. Some kids were playing. I hate kids. Anyway, she was drinking tea, with her black hair tied in a bun, still wet from taking a shower.

„Hey, Senpai... why do you like coffee so much?"

„Dunno. I guess it makes me feel comfortable. What about you? Are you drinking anything else, other than tea of course?"

„Well... sometimes I drink... you know, alcohol..." she whispered, looking down to the side. Her face was blushing, a little bit.

„Oh! You're sometimes getting drunk?!" I jumped up, almost throwing the table down.

„N-not so loud, you idiot!"

„But, I want to see that." I've muttered.

„N-no way! It's too embarrassing!"

„Yes way! If we're going out tonight, you're going to drink. No complaints!"

„I can't do that! I will make a fool out of myself!"

„Don't worry so much. I'm going to take care of it."

„Like I can trust you with something like that."

And really, around 4 am Mio got a call from Ritsu. She was just checking her clothes – thinking I wouldn't notice how she was already planning everything out. She was, practically, eager to do something exciting. When I smirked, she turned around and blushed a little bit. When the mobile phone rang, she feigned that she was just sorting the clothes out. Yeah, right, Mio. You're not fooling anyone.

„Yes, Ritsu? Yes, I can. At park, eight pm? Of course, I'll be there."

Her face was so happy, I tried to withhold my laughter. Of course, it wasn't easy. With her inquisitive, black eyes, it was even harder.

„You're not laughing, aren't you? I can go out and enjoy myself, once in a while." she protected herself, even when there wasn't any need.

„Of course I'm not laughing. Hey, I can go out too, right?"

„Well... I wouldn't mind that. I don't know about the rest. You know how protective Azusa is. She thinks you're making me soft."

„Azu-nyan? She's worrying too much. You're with me every day, and you're fine."

„She thinks all men are perverts. Well, I can't say she's wrong. Ever since that show, lewd pictures and drawings are popping all over the internet. She swore she saw a manga with her being nailed by some old man. Seriously, Senpai, is that normal?"

„Well, men are men, I suppose. Not like I'm approving it. If I see anybody taking advantage of you, I'm going to bust his nuts."

„Anyway, that's why Azusa does not trust you. You should try and be normal tonight."

Later on, we were at the park. I wore my best shirt, denim pants and modern jacket. Mio got her white jacket, which reached all the way to her knees and a white muffler. Everybody else was here, too. Azusa, Yui, and Mugi as well. And Ritsu, of course.

„Sen-pai! Ya-hooo!" Yui hollered, running to hug me.

„Seriously, Yui-senpai. You're too trustful." Azusa muttered.

„Senpai is good to Mio! Mio's my friend, so Senpai's my friend too!"

„Give me your brain, Yui. That way I will finally be able to rest a little bit." Azusa said, as Yui got back. Yui fumbled around her hair, shrugging her shoulders.

Our location and place where we were to go was one club, right here in the city. It was, practically, a karaoke club which was turned into the night club. So now, it has both things in one. And yeah, it's one hell of the place to go out. Practically, every person in this town goes there.

„It's so crowded! Aw, yeah!" Ritsu looked happy. Mugi was, also, pretty much excited. She immediately eyed every girl in the club, with the sparkling eyes.

„Azu-nyan! Don't let go of me, you're going to get lost!" Yui grabbed Azusa. She rolled her eyes – I reckoned she was in the foul mood. I haven't seen her so pissed off in a while, though. Maybe the thing which Mio said happened today, or yesterday. We've found one sitting place, although this one was also crowded. Four girls took their jackets off, immediately heading off to dance. Azusa remained behind, as I was still taking my jacket off.

„Senpai, we need to talk." she muttered.

„What about?"

„Come with me. Mio, I'll borrow your boyfriend for a little bit."

Mio nodded.

Outside was very cold. Since it was already December, traces of snow have covered the road, like thin, translucent veil. It's a good time to tell you how girls were already older than eighteen. And since so much time had passed, many things have happened. Taking that in account, Azusa was a smoker for a year, already. It started when she met a boyfriend, who pulled her in a bad company. Practically, Azusa did everything for him, but he broke up with her. The only thing he left her was nicotine addiction. Taking a long, feminine cigarette out she pushed it into a holder, taking out a lighter. After taking a long inhale, she looked into the distance. You could say Azusa became somehow too mature for her age – her face looked kind of older than before, and she stopped wearing ponytails.

„Senpai?"

„Yes, Azusa?"

„Why do you like Mio?"

„She's smart, independent woman who takes care of others as much as for herself. Also, she likes books and reading, same as I do. While she's serious in her duties, she's also adorably cute and bashful. It makes me want to protect her."

She looked in my eyes, afterwards averting her look down. Taking another inhale and blowing it out of her nose, she looked at me again.

„Do you have a sex with her?"

„Azusa! That's private, don't you think?"

„Don't fake innocence. Just tell me."

„Well, we did a few times! We're together for a year now!"

„I see. Actually, I've dragged you out here because there was something I've wanted to say."

„Yes?" I've turned around. Her face was serious. It made me freak out, a little bit.

„If I ever see Mio crying because of you, I'm going to find you and cut your balls off. Are we clear?!"

„Azusa, are you alright? I will never hurt Mio!"

„Of course I'm alright! Don't be condescending with me! I'm not a child anymore!"

„Look... I'm not like one of those guys. I care about her."

„That remains to be seen. Now leave me alone, I want to finish my smoke in peace."

Well, I was pretty flabbergasted now. I mean, I knew that Azusa changed a lot, but this much? It was kind of new to me, since we weren't actually so close.

When I got inside, girls were still dancing. Ritsu brought a cup with some iridescent, blood red drink. Colorful straws stuck out. Yui was already drinking, as Mugi did. Mio waved her hands here and there, while Ritsu tried her best to make her do it.

„Come on, Mio! You have to try it! It's tasty, like a strawberry!"

„I can't! I can't do it!"

„Try it once, if you dislike it then, you don't have to anymore."

„I guess.. I can take a single sip."

And so she did. You should've seen a look on her face! Her onyx eyes widened up, her cheeks went rosy in a matter of seconds. I just remained aside, watching her in glee.

„This is so tasty! Oh my!" she hollered, taking another sip.

„Oi, Mio..." Ritsu got worried, since she grabbed a whole cup. Yui's face was comically sad as she reached, but Mio got all greedy, taking another sip, and another. Soon afterwards, she drank it all. After letting a satisfied sigh, she turned around. Of course, after drinking so much in a short period of time, you're bound to get tipsy – and she became just like that.

„Hahaha! You louts, who of you can outdrink me?! Come on!" she yelled. Azusa just turned inside and her eyes widened in shock.

„Mio-senpai, stop it, you can't-„

„Wait, Azusa." I've stopped her. She rolled her eyes, but stood by. Ritsu accepted her challenge, of course. Behold, as the atmosphere in the bar changed. Men around the bar volunteered to push the tables in the middle, where Ritsu put a lot of cups. Some young fellow actually brought a lemon, and a lot of salt.

„Now, Mio! Will you be able to defeat me, mighty Ritsu?!" Ritsu slammed both of palms on the table.

„Of course! Bring it on!" Mio gleefully accepted her challenge. Each one of them had exactly twenty cups. One who's able to drink twenty cups first is a winner. Ritsu tried her hard, but you should've seen Mio's handiwork with salt and the lemons. She seemed almost professional, but Ritsu pressed on, and on. Azusa pulled me by the hand, signaling me to stop everything but I was too absorbed to notice.

Around twelfth cup Ritsu was already done. She waved here and there, but still tried drinking it, although her face shifted into a murky shade of green. Mio just laughed in her face, taking another, and another. Everybody started worrying now, for she barely held on her legs and she was obviously too drunk to know where she is.

„Hey, Mio-senpai! That's enough!" Azusa tried stopping her.

„Shtop, Azhusha! I've just shtarthed! Bottomsh up!" she took another, and another. After taking a twelfth cup she raised in high in the air, screaming like a retarded monkey.

„Wow! She did it! She actually did it!" Yui cheered on. As Mio saw me, she started tottering towards. Azusa tried stopping her, again, but Mio just brushed her off.

„Shenphai..!" she grabbed me by the shoulders. Gods, she reeked like a brewery.

„Y-yes, Mio?"

„Fuck.. me like a rabbit!"

„What the fuck, Mio?"

„What'sh frong? You dishlike me? Come on!" she yelled, jumping at me. Some of the men in the room actually started cheering on. That's when I knew that it was enough. Azusa started panicking, screaming for me to do something.

„Alright, louts! Game over! Go back to your drinking!" I've yelled. Guys urged me to do her, since she already fumbled around my zipper and I had to do something. Remaining here was the worst idea. She was actually pretty strong and aggressive while drunk, and thankfully there was some normal guy who helped me pry her off, and we both took her outside. Azusa came along.

„Mio is going to be alright?" he asked.

„I suppose so. I'm glad she won't remember anything tomorrow. She would be too embarrassed to learn about this."

Azusa already called her parents, and her mother soon came by in her black Honda Civic. She was a beautiful woman with a long, black hair. As I knew, her name was Sawako. Walking close to me, she beamed me with the look which was so scolding that I felt smaller than a mouse.

„How could you let her get drunk like this?! What kind of boyfriend are you?! This isn't fun, she's going to have to go to the hospital! What do you have to say in your defense?!"

„Nothing... I'm sorry."

„Like sorry is going to change anything. Seriously, you kids nowadays. Come on, you're going to go with me to the hospital. Azusa, you come too. If he as much as tries to run away, feel free to do whatever you feel is required."

She was hurried to the hospital, I suppose it's obvious that she had to get all that alcohol pumped out of her body. I've spent the rest of the night next to her bed, holding her palm as she blissfully slept, connected to the large bottle with a needle in her hand. That night, I wasn't sleeping at all. I was too afraid to sleep, feeling like she isn't going to open her eyes. Besides, I wanted to be next to her when she does so.

„Senpai... where am I?" she asked as she woke up in the hospital room. Azusa was also here, patiently waiting with me.

„You're in the hospital, Mio-senpai. Please, rest." she uttered, caressing her cheek.

„I drank too much yesterday, it seems." she faintly smiled.

„It isn't funny, Mio-senpai! You could've died!"

„Nonsense." she ushered, turning to my side. I've felt happy to see her being normal, again.

„Have I done something stupid, Senpai?" she asked.

„Nonsense. You never do stupid things."

„That's great... I thought I did something embarrassing.."

Azusa just rolled her eyes, looking at me with scolding eyes.

„See? She's already tainted by _senpainess._ I want old Mio back."

„Azusa... don't worry about me. I feel happy because I did something I'm not usually doing. Besides, if you never do anything wrong, how can you say you truly live?"

„I don't want you to get hurt. What would I do if something happened to you? What?!" she yelled up, and tears started flowing down her cheek.

„Don't cry. I'm mature enough to know my limits."

„Yeah, right." both Azusa and I said, at the same time.

That's how it all ended up. Later, Mio was let out of the hospital to go home, although her hangover was so hard that she entered her bitchy mode, and was a menace to live with for a few days. Well, I suppose such things happen, from time to time. Since last two anecdotes were pretty dramatic, though, I plan to do something more light-hearted next time. So, next week I'm going to tell you how adorable Mio is when she plays in the snow.

* * *

Next time: Mio's making a snowman


	5. Chapter 5

Another week, another Mio. By the way guys, sorry about not writing anything for a week. Mio and I actually got our vacation done. It was about time, she was getting stressed over the college so we've decided to take a week off. Screw the grades, I've said, your health is more important. And she yes-pleased me, taking a lenience with her duties for the first time since we've met. Of course, Azusa grew a couple of horns on her head upon hearing it. Sorry, Azusa. Anyway, today I'm going to tell you one story which happened last December, when it started snowing. So, fasten your seatbelts, and lets fly away. One, two, three, four, an everyday life with Mio!

* * *

 ** _Mio makes a snowman_**

Snow. Isn't it a strange thing? You fall asleep, only to wake up, seeing whole world covered with the white blanket. It often decides to fall like that, over the night. This year I've settled for waiting over night to see if it'll snow, but you have to realize that it takes a bit of luck to pick the right night. And so I've been waiting for a month already, and one night I was too tired and fell asleep. Mio woke me up in the bright morning, excited over all of her senses.

„Senpai! Sen-pai! Look, look, a snow!" And me? I've cursed everything possible and impossible, making Mio believe that I hate the snow itself. She looked kind of sad, seeing me angry like that.

„Why do you hate the snow, Senpai?" she asked me, as she placed a pot of water on the stove.

„I don't... I've just been waiting for a month now, staying up late to see that exact moment when the snow starts falling. And one night when I fall asleep, snow covers everything. Don't you find it curious that the snow rarely starts falling over the day?"

„You're certainly right... I've actually seen the snow starting to fall only once, or twice in my life. It always covers the world in one night, and then starts falling for real when it does."

„Now you understand my depression." I've muttered. After some time she made a coffee, sitting next to me. She wore a simple, yellow housecoat, pulling her hair up with a pin. And it was the outfit I liked the most, because she had a habit wearing nothing but set of underwear under it. Sometimes not even that. I will quote her:"Wearing clothing after the shower chokes your skin. This way, you let your skin breathe." Female business, I guess.

„I do understand your depression. I just don't want you to be depressed. It's Christmas holiday, we don't have to work or go to the college. I think you should be happy." she said, giving me a kiss. And an embrace. And we've spent a few hours like that, hugging and kissing each other. And doing some other things, but it's private. Afterwards we simply fell asleep.

Waking up around three pm, Mio let a large yawn, suddenly realizing she fell asleep.

„Oh god, I fell asleep! I feel so embarrassed! Senpai, wake up!" she woke me up, indeed. I was just dreaming about her, so the reality wasn't so different.

„What's wrong, Mio?"

„N-nothing is wrong! You can't sleep this much, we're going to waste the whole day! Let's go out and do something interesting!"

„Like what?"

„Like, making a snowman!"

„Are you sure? Snow is cold... and you're going to have to wear a lot of clothing." I've said, enjoying the warmth of our embrace. Also, she was only in her underwear now so I've enjoyed looking at her, as well.

„I don't mind! I want to make a snowman! Let's make a snowman building contest!"

„Mio, are you sick? Are you sure you're alright?" I've asked her, placing a palm over her forehead. She made a funny, cute face as I did it.

„I'm fine! Why can't I be playful from time to time? Stop being lazy, or I will drag you out!"

„Are you sure? Maybe I will grab the sofa hard, so you won't be able to."

„Alright. You give me no choice. I will call Azusa and tell her you've forced yourself on me." she said, taking a mobile phone out. No, she wouldn't. That's what I thought. But she indeed did.

„Hey, Azusa!"

„ _Mio-senpai!"_ I've heard her voice. She had such a funny, distorted voice over the telephone.

„I have something to say." she said, looking at me.

„ _Is there something wrong?"_

„Senpai-„ and there's where I grabbed a mobile phone, pulling it out of her hand. She hasn't had time to react.

„It's me, Senpai! Sorry, Mio's overjoyed, so she can't think straight. She wanted to say that I'm going to make a snowman making contest."

„ _Oh, yes? That's good. I hope the two of you will enjoy yourself."_ as we talked, Mio tugged on my hand as I walked over the flat, keeping a mobile phone out of her reach with the handsfree call option.

„And of course, you, Yui, Ritsu and Mugi are welcome to come. We can make a snowman making contest as a group."

„ _Really?! That's great, Senpai! I will tell Yui-senpai, she's going to be so overjoyed! But I don't think Mugi will come. She's with her parents in the Sweden."_

„It's fine. Others will come, right?"

„ _Yes! I can't wait!"_

 _*click*_

Mio was so angry with me right now. She was angry, even though I made the thing even better than supposed. Turning her head around, she made a very rude gesture with her hand.

„Mio, you're angry, huh?"

„You're an idiot, Senpai. If you wanted to do this from the beginning, you could've said yes at the start. I've literally had to force you. If I'm boring to you, you can tell me. I'll appreciate your honesty."

„Mio, what are you going on about? Why do you think that me, a great Senpai, would think something like that about you?"

„You think I'm boring. I just know it! I have a feeling you always fake being honest, just so I won't get angry. Well, stop being so condescending! I'm not going to be angry, I'm not-„

„Shut up, Mio. You're not boring, at all. Even if you're sometimes too eager with your interests, I don't mind. It's fun and cute to see you like that."

She simply sighed, taking my hands.

„I give up. You always have the right word. Let's go out and have fun, alright?"

„Alright!"

We live in the apartment building, so we have a little piece of yard behind it. Over the summer we hang out there, resting under the big birch trees. Over the autumn Mio likes collecting the leaves. And over the winter we have a lot of space to play in the snow, or something. Well, mostly Mio. Because I'm not known as a winter person, but since she persists I always accept. Taking a pair of pink, fluffy ear mufflers, she took a long, dark coat and the pair of thick, fur lined gloves.

And so we went out. Yui, Ritsu and Azusa just came from the direction of the front door. They all looked thrilled and overjoyed. I've mentally prepared myself for the assault and... there it was.

„Ya-hoo, Senpai!" Yui ran forward, jumping like a frog, and I've hugged her. She was like a little sister to me, truth to be told.

„Yo, Mio! Ready to be pummeled?" Ritsu asked Mio.

„Ritsu, what are you-„

She hasn't even had time to react. One snowball swiftly flew over the yard, resting upon her face. Instead of creating snowmen, the yard soon became a battlefield. I've assumed Mio's position with Yui, while Azusa unwillingly assumed Ritsu's position. Soon afterwards, Ritsu was alone on one side, while the rest of us were on the other side. It was very one sided, actually. Literally one sided. Even while Ritsu accepted the challenge, soon afterwards she was pummeled by the snowballs from every side.

„Alright, alright, I give up! Let's create the snowmen!"

„Huhu, you have already given up?!" Mio nudged her.

„Take that!" she secretly conjured a snowball, flinging it to Mio's face. But she moved aside and it hit Yui square in the jaw. Yui sneezed, falling on her butt.

„Let's create a snowman now!" she snorted, looking no worse from the accidental hit.

With all of us here, I've decided to spice things up. So I've decided to pick one judge. Azusa seemed most fitting for the job. All the rest of us were supposed to create snowmen, and then she was to decide which one looks the best.

„It's a shame. I wanted to create a snowman. But fine. I don't think anybody else is cut out for this job. Except Mio-senpai maybe, but she looks too eager to pass on the opportunity." Azusa said.

„Hey, do you want me to judge?" I've asked her.

„Really?!"

„Yeah, of course! I hate the snow as well."

„Thank you, Senpai!" she said. I saw her cringing at herself just a little bit, since she almost hugged me. Turning around with a flushed face, she ran away to join Yui. It was amusing to watch them work. I drank a warm tea from the Thermos bottle. Mio made it just before we went out, so it was still steaming.

„Senpai, look what I've found!" Yui ran forward. Spreading her hands, I saw her holding a frog. Poor thing probably forgot to burrow down. It was actually frozen right now.

„A frozen frog?"

„Maybe we can put it in the tub! You know, it will thaw out and revive! And then we can keep it. I wonder how it's going to be called..."

„I don't think it's alive anymore." I've said.

„Are you sure?! It's so sad... I'm going to bury it!" she hollered. Yui then started digging out the snow. Azusa and Yui worked on the snowman together, so she had enough time.

I gave them an hour to finish the things, and they were mostly done. I must say, I was impressed. Azusa and Yui created a huge snowman. It looked kind of typical, but they've made the eyeglasses out of sticks and the hair out of wheat Azusa took with herself. In the end, Yui gave her scarf and they placed it around the „neck".

„It's Sawako-sensei!" Azusa proudly said, while Yui scratched the back of her head in the sheer pride.

Ritsu created a battle tank. I think she forgot the meaning of the snowman. It had a pair of catterpillars, a round body and the huge cannon. It was impressive, by the way. But it missed the point of creating a snowman.

And about Mio? Well... I've never said how much Mio sucks in any type of arts? Well, she most certainly does. I've never seen her making a nice drawing of something. A thing which she made was barely able to stand up, but she put so much care and love into it that it pained my heart to say she's worst ofthem all. It had a crooked smile, a pair of beady eyes, a typical snowman nose and the stained kettle on the head.

„Sen-pai! It's over, come!" she yelled. I saw her snowman from here. Ritsu giggled to herself, while Yui ran forward.

„Senpai, it looks just like you!" Yui clenched both of her fists, looking at me, scaling me with her fingers.

„How in the hell-oh. I see. It looks just like me." I've said, looking at Mio's expectant face.

„Actually, I-I've m-made y-you. Senpai." Mio fumbled with her fingers, blushing in the embarrassment.

„Oh God, it's right! It looks just like me! Those eyes, and the long nose. And the way my smile is crooked when I laugh! Thank you, Mio, it's wonderful!"

„I-it is? Thanks..." she said.

„I suppose I should declare the winner." I've said, as they all assumed their positions. Ritsu looked absolutely sure about her victory. Well, her artistic skill was pretty darn impressive. Azusa and Yui were competing only for the fun, it seemed. Yui even took her scarf off, since she was cold. Mio, on the other side, looked absolutely eager. She was fired up. Clenching her fists, she looked at me, altogether proud about her impending victory. It was kind of a twist to declare the winner like this. Of course, Ritsu was the best. But Mio... I couldn't bring myself to be fair. And still, I remember how she said that I shouldn't be condescending.

„The winner is Ritsu Tainaka! Ritsu, come here to take the prize."

Poor Mio. Her pride shattered, she simply stared at the distance as her eyes filled up with tears. Looking at me like I betrayed her, she walked up to me. „ _Here it is."_ I thought. „ _Now I've done it. She's absolutely pissed off."_

„Ritsu!" she hollered.

„Y-yes?"

„Good job! I'm so glad you won! You most definitely deserve this victory!" her face changed and she smiled. Nodding to me, she pointed to the big box on the side. Actually, it was Azusa's idea. I saw her carrying the box here, and it even had big „Gift for the winner" sign on it. I handed it out to Ritsu and she proudly tore it open. It was a card for the karaoke, and not only one. There were five cards. She looked absolutely pleased to see it.

„Oh! This is great, thank you, all! Now I can.. no, wait." she said, thinking about something. After a while, she turned her head up, like an idea crossed her mind.

„We all can go to the karaoke now! Let's go!"

Later on, Mio and I were in our flat. Humming to herself, she took the coat off. I haven't seen her this happy for a while. After brushing her tangled hair, she walked closer to me.

„Senpai." she said.

„Mio."

„Thank you... for today. I was expecting for you to take a pity on me. Actually... I have to say sorry. I've started expecting you to do everything I want. I've made you believe you have to do it, or I'll get angry. Thank you for doing this. It made me think, a lot." she said, giving a little kiss on my lips. It made me so warm inside. I just embraced her.

„Don't ever think I'm doing thinks only to please you. I'm on your side and I'm your friend, Mio. Of course I'll go along with your wishes, even if they're sometimes strange."

„What can I say. I'm a strange person." she smiled.

„You're telling me. I'm the strangest person on the Earth."

That night, we went to the karaoke. It was fun, but it would take another chapter to explain everything that has happened. So I won't. I have to leave something for another time, right? And about another time. Well, let's just say it's a secret. Today, I won't even leave a chapter name at the end. Keep on reading, and enjoy the secret Mio chapter, which will inevitably come next week. I assure you, you all are going to enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

It's time to remember the show that changed Mio's life. It was called „Light music club", but even though we Japanese like romanized names, it was still dubbed „Keion", which means the same thing. And then somebody said:"Well, my dear, slanted eyes producer, Keion seems too serious." And then he simply erased two letters, making it „K-on" and that's how it was born. No matter what you think, only Mio and Azusa knew how to play instruments before. Mugi had some knowledge, while Ritsu and Yui knew only how playing should look like. And how did it all looked like? Well, from time to time the production team stormed the school with the cameras. I was one class higher than them, and I had to watch how they followed them everywhere around, filming their daily events. It was certainly not easy to be them. So, in the spirit of remembering how innocent it all used to be, I give you this chapter. Although, I dislike remembering those days. Nobody was prepared for what happened.

* * *

 **Humming Bird**

It was a day after Christmas. It always had such a depressing outcome for me. Actually, I've liked all the hype and the gifts, and after the day ended, I've always felt like there's a long year before the next one happens. And even while we still had our little Christmas tree, it wasn't the same as on the Christmas eve. Seeing how I somehow got depressed, Mio stopped making New Year cookies.

„Senpai, are you sad?" she asked me.

„Well... Christmas always had such an effect on me. I always get sad after it ends."

„I haven't seen you this sad last Christmas. Are you sure this is the only reason?" she asked, crouching in front of me.

„That, and maybe the nauseously bad feeling I'm having about something. But I just can't put my finger on it."

Ever since I woke up, I had a really bad feeling in my chest. It always happened right before something... well, before something bad. It happened when my little sister died in a car accident, too. Remembering all of that, I've tried to supress the further depression which developed on this point.

„You think something bad will happen?" she asked.

„I don't know, Mio. I certainly hope not."

„Cheer up! I made cookies!" she said, carrying a platter on her hands. Sweet, crumbly little heart-shaped things made me happy, indeed. But still, the nauseating feeling inside of my chest remained. Now it became even worse. It's not like I knew why has it happened. It just bugged me.

„Hey, Mio, do you have some memory that you really cherish?" I've asked her, trying to think about something happy instead.

„Certainly, I have. I can still remember the first time Yui, Mugi, Ritsu, Azusa and I went to the beach for the summer training camp. It was fun. Up until then I thought how Music club should be serious, but maybe that day I realized that being in a club doesn't always mean practicing and working hard. Even with all the cameras following us. Ugh, it was horrifying. I'm glad they haven't followed us under the shower, at least we managed to retain some dignity."

„It certainly seems like a nice memory." I muttered, still feeling somehow empty inside. This day went pretty much uneventful. And the reason I'm writing such a short story is because of something which has happened not so soon afterwards. Practically, it's a prequel to the events which will follow.

That night, we were sitting at our flat. Christmas tree was shining with colorful, beaming lights and Mio was just ready to put some more ornaments up. As usual, I, your Senpai, was drinking the coffee, watching the late night news. Nothing special, I assure you. I was usually watching it only to remain informed about daily events. Then, the program was stopped because of some urgent news. Suffice to say, my heart dropped down to the knees.

„Mio, come here!" I urged.

„What's wrong, Senpai?"

„I have a bad feeling about this particular news." I said. So Mio sat down with me. News showed a footage from the helicopter, and the sea. There were a lot of inflatable boats, police boats and so on. Monotonous tone of flapping was audible behind the camera. Then it switched to the reporter, wearing a raincoat.

„ _Japan Airplanes plane crashed in the Sea of Japan, just an hour ago. Current victim number rate is unknown. Apparently, some of the people survived the crash, and they are currently being carried by the helicopters to the closest hospital. By the latest unconfirmed report, between victims is a wealthy company president, Akio Kotobuki."_

„No... this can't be right..." Mio muttered.

„It's the unconfirmed report, Mio. I doubt it's _him."_ I said.

„No... No..." Mio grabbed her head.

„Mio, it's not him! And it's not her airplane!"

She turned her head around, and she was in the mild state of shock, truth to be told. Glaring with the empty eyes, she opened the mouth to say something, but simply couldn't utter a word.

„She's... Senpai... Mugi is..."

„No! She isn't! Stop saying such things!"

Just as I yelled, Mio's mobile phone ringed. It was Ritsu and she cried so loud that even I could hear it.

„ _Mio! Mugi is dead! Mio!"_ she screamed.

„No! She isn't! Senpai's sure she's alright! He's always right!"

„ _They haven't confirmed anything! They don't even know who the victims in the helicopters are! Their ID cards are missing!"_

Mio started crying, dropping her mobile phone.

„ _Mio?! Mio?!"_

I took the mobile phone, placing it right over my ear. Quite frankly, I wasn't being ready to confirm anything. Those things never happen to somebody who you're so close with. Or at least I wanted to believe that.

„Ritsu! Stop bawling! Do you truly believe this is the end?"

„ _But-„_

„There aren't no buts. Tommorow we're going to the hospital. If I remember it well, they've taken the victims to Kyoto, so that's where they're going to be."

„ _How can you be so calm?! Are you fucking heartless?!"_

„I'm not heartless. I just don't want to start crying before I know the whole truth."

„ _Does Yui know? And Azusa?"_

„I'm not sure... should I call them? I don't think I'm ready to share the news."

„ _Don't make Mio do it, I beg you!"_

„No... I will do it."

It was a horrible feeling. TV was rolling the usual news, almost like nothing happened. I stood up, walking here and there, from one side of the room to another. Trying to withold my panic was arduous. It took all my strength not to break down. And Mio was already broken. She broke down, crying convulsively as she hugged the pillow. Not too long afterwards, Azusa came, along with Yui. Strangely enough, Azusa was calm. Unlike Yui. Well, Yui wasn't actually crying. Her face was aghast, her eyes looked empty and she was shaking all over her body. All the while, Azusa tried calming her down, helping her sit down to my couch.

„Senpai, are you alright?" she asked.

„I am... I'm trying to be. How are you holding up?"

„I'm... alright. Somebody has to stay calm. Besides, nothing is confirmed, yet. There will be enough time to cry."

„What about Yui?"

„She's taken it worst, I fear. Ui had to give her pills because she went into panic attack, almost hurting herself. I don't want to know what Ui went through... when I came there to get Yui, her hands were all scratched out and bleeding, as much as her face."

I knelt down in front of Yui. Her face was as pale as a ghost. Usual glitter in her big, round eyes was gone. She wasn't looking like she acknowledged that she was somewhere else. She wasn't even noticing me.

„What about others? Ui, Jun, Sawako?"

„I don't know. I haven't watched the news, Ui called me on the telephone to inform me. She was the one who proposed taking Yui out. And I haven't got any calls from Jun, neither from Sawako."

„We have to go to the hospital, soon."

„I agree." Azusa said, embracing Yui. She was still shocked, staring in front of herself. Even with Azusa being so close, her face hasn't changed.

* * *

 _To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Continued from the last chapter

Senpai's here. I won't write this first part today. I'm, also, sorry for being late again. I'm always late. Don't take it personally because it isn't. Anyway, yeah… Mugi's crashed down, along with the airplane. Back then, we weren't sure how it will turn out, but we got to Kyoto as fast as we could, running to the hospital. So, this is where we start today.

* * *

Huge hospital was practically surrounded by people. Families, I suppose because those who've been found were immediately hauled here, and there was a long note with the names of those who were found dead or still alive. Mio grabbed me by the hand, pulling me closer, while Azusa took Yui and Ritsu with herself, and three girls were currently sitting at the patisserie. I suppose Yui wouldn't be able to bear with the bad news.

Many families were crying after reading the bad news, and we had to dig our way through until we found a note, frantically trying to find Mugi's name. And, we've found it in the end, along with her family. Hinata Kotobuki – missing. Akio Kotobuki – dead. Tsumugi Kotobuki – currently hospitalized. That's how it said, and both of us rushed into the hospital. One of the nurses inside stopped us in our tracks, we were obviously shaken.

"Where do you two think you're going?" she asked.

"Our friend is in the hospital. We came to see her." Mio answered her, adjusting from one leg to another. She was very nervous.

"Is she one of them planies?"

"Planie?" Mio asked.

"Yah. One of thems who got adust when the plane crashed down." she said, scratching her head.

"Yes… she got adust." Mio slowly repeated said adjective.

"Ah, but she's down at the cutter's. She ain't gonna come for, uh, an hour or so."

"You mean she's undergoing the surgery." Mio said, now unnerved.

"Yeah, at the cutter's."

"Nevermind. Where is she? We'll wait."

"I will show the way."

Waiting was the worst thing. You cannot imagine how arduous it was to wait, behind those doors. Later on Ritsu came, but without Azusa and Yui. Her explanation? When Azusa mentioned hospital, Yui started shaking so she dropped it. We've been waiting for an hour. Then for another. Finally, the red light above the room turned off, and after another ten minutes she was carried out on the hospital trolley.

"Is… she alright?" Mio asked one of the surgeons. He shook his head.

"She survived. But the damage her body sustained is huge." Man answered.

"Can I see her..?"

The man stopped the trolley, taking a cover from Mugi's face. And it was absolutely horrifying. Believe me, I wasn't able to recognize her. Even though she was definitively alive, her face was covered with various bandages. Below that, her skin was obviously scorched since on spots between the bandages it looked blistered and red. Her arms were also badly burned up. Mio grabbed the trolley, wailing as she held onto it.

"We've done the best we could." He said.

* * *

It was next morning already, and all of us were in her room. She was sleeping, looking like a mummy. Her hair was also, pretty much, burned out and we just sat there in the silence, listening to the sound of her breathing and tapping of water from the infusion bottle. Yui broke the silence first.

"Why her?" she asked, taking Mugi's hand. Strangely enough, it wasn't blistered. It was the same as it was before.

"It seems that gods work in the strange way." Azusa said.

"If they exist, why haven't they saved her, Azusa?" she hasn't used her usual catty honorific.

"They have. She's alive."

"But she's looking like a mummy. And her beautiful hair is gone, as well as her mom and dad."

"She's still having us, Yui-senpai."

"Why, Azusa?" she asked, hugging her friend, breaking into tears. It was hard watching her cry like that, with Azusa running fingers through her hair.

"We said we're going to be together, forever. Mugi's still here. Nothing is lost. Please don't cry, Yui-senpai. You're going to get a runny nose. Here." She said, brushing her nose with a napkin.

Mio, Yui and Ritsu slept here, in her room. Nurses were considerate, since she was our close friend and haven't said anything about us being here. Somewhere around afternoon, Mugi finally opened her eyes, looking around herself.

"Where am I?" she asked, turning her eyes around the room.

"Please sleep, Mugi-senpai. You need a lot of rest to recover." Azusa said, taking her palm.

"Am I home? Mom?" she asked.

"No, it's me, Azusa."

"Oh.. Azusa… I can't see you very well." She said, reaching to her hand. I was awake to see how her eyes somehow lost the usual glimmer, they looked strange.

"That's why you have to rest."

"This is so strange… I feel like something has happened. But I can't remember it."

And for now, we've decided to remain wordless. It's better not to say everything for now. Her body was still too weak. But of course, she was naturally curious.

"Where is Sebastian? Have you seen him, Azusa? Tell him it's breakfast time." Mugi referred to her butler.

Azusa turned her head to me. Without words she asked whether it's smart to tell the truth, or not. I nodded.

"Mugi... you're in the hospital." Azusa gently placed a palm on Mugi's, while her eyes widened in the shock.

"Hospital?! Dear gods, why am I in the hospital? Am I ill?"

"Everything is going to be alright."

Mugi wasn't convinced. She tried sitting up, obviously alarmed. She looked as though she remembered something.

"Azusa, what happened to the plane? Why am I here, and not home? I passed out in the toilet after getting motion sickness, I don't remember anything!" she started panicking.

"Mugi-senpai, please calm down."

Mugi laid back on the bed, looking to the ceiling.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Your plane... it crashed down. The latest news say you're among the rare survivors."

"Have they searched for Father and Mother?"

"They...won't be found. My sincere condolences, Mugi. I wish that there was a better time to tell you this."

"I see... they're with the gods now... so the vision I had was true.." she muttered. Since she was connected to the heart rate monitor, it suddenly started speeding up, until it reached the critical level.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Azusa screamed, and they came to the room. They've spent a good fifteen minutes, giving her injections, practically sedating her.

"I suppose she asked about her parents?" nurse was pretty intuitive.

"Yes..." Azusa muttered.

* * *

 _I've reached the deadlock, basically. With the plot reaching this point, I don't know how to move from here. This is, practically, why I'm late with this chapter, as well. That's why I'll truly appreciate the comments. If you have some advice, feel free to give it. Or if you're up for some good old criticism. Or if you simply feel like this story is awesome, and you want to shower me with appreciation.  
_

 _George D. Green_


End file.
